Treinta años despues de la generación de Sonic CLASIFICADO K
by Zeallouscollection
Summary: Una historia de la vida de Sonic y sus amigos en el futuro,parejas:Sonally,Shadouge,Silvaze y otras mas, disfruten


**Yo: Bueno, hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic, así que sean agradables, recuerden Zero, Sapphire , Neyai y la historia me pertenecen, no usarlos sin mi permiso.**

 **Shadow: ¿Y yo que hago aquí?**

 **Sonic: Somos pare de una historia**

 **Shadow:*Molesto* No otra vez, ya soy parte de muchas historias, ruego que no nos tengan a los dos de pareja.**

 **Sonic: Yo también, por favor Andy, no nos pongas de pareja*rogando con ojos de perrito***

 **Yo:** ***** **Mueca de disgusto* Claro que no, odio el yaoi y el yuri**

 **Ambos: Gracias a Chaos**

 **Yo: Bien, esta es una historia de Mobius 30 años después, sin que Shadow se casara con Sally y con nuevos personajes**

 **Sonic: No soportaba ver a Shadow con Sally, ella es mi novia.**

 **Yo: Lo sé, además, se nota que a Shadow le gusta Rouge**

 **Shadow:*sonrojado y pensando: diablos, sabe que me gusta***

 **Yo: y me quiero disculpar con los fans de Sonamy, pero prefiero Sonally, de todos modos escribiré alguna historia sobre ellos.**

 **Sonic: Bueno, no olviden comentar si les gustó, no escribir críticas negativas, esta chica es muy sensible**

 **Yo: *golpeo a Sonic en la cabeza***

 **Sonic: HEY**

 **Yo: Hmph**

 **Shadow: bueno, disfruten la historia mientras trato de evitar que Sonic y Andy se maten entre sí.**

(Castillo Acorn)

Después de muchas reuniones reales, Sonic y Sally por fin podrían descansar, lo único que deseaban era pasar el tiempo con sus hijos ,sin embargo ,Sally llegó muy cansada y se fue directo a dormir ,Sonic iba directo a su cuarto cuando vió a sus hijos aun despiertos.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, a dormir-Dijo Sonic

-Awww, pero papá, no tenemos sueño-Respondieron Sonia y Manik en sincronía

-Lo siento pero ya son las 10 pm, debían haberse dormido hace casi 2 horas- el erizo sonrió- además, no querrán despertar a mamá ¿O sí?

-NOOOO-los mellizos gritaron en coro

Sonic se rió y se alejó por el pasillo

-Buenas noches-dijo y entró en su cuarto

Sonia murmuró

-Me imaginó a papá cuando era joven

Manik, quien alcanzó a oír, dijo

-Según mamá, se parecía a mí, y tú te parecías a ella, te lo puedo probar –Fue directo a la biblioteca y sacó un álbum, se acercó a su hermana-Míralo

Sonia cogió el álbum y lo abrió en la primera página, ahí estaba una foto de Sonic y Sally a los 15 años, Sonic usaba su pañuelo marrón, guantes, zapatos y vendas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Sally usaba un chaleco, una blusa, short, botas y guantes, tenía el cabello más corto.

-Wow, se veían bien-dijo Manik

Pasaron la página y había una foto de ellos y sus amigos, ellos conocían a Tails, Knuckles, Antoine, Vector y Espio y a sus esposas Mina, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Vanilla y Sonia (Si, los hermanos de Sonic aparecen)

También vieron la foto de su tío Manic con Amy Rose (En esta historia, Manic se casó con Amy)

-Según papá, la tía Amy estaba enamorada de él –dijo Sonia

Oyeron un ruido y se fueron directo a su habitación, cerraron la puerta y siguieron

-Pues la tía Amy siempre decía que papá la evitaba-Dijo Manik

Continuaron, cuando vieron 6 personas (o animales, en su caso), que no conocían, señalaron primero a un erizo negro y rojo y una murciélago blanca.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijeron

(Oficinas de G.U.N.)

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás investigando?-preguntó Rouge, al ver a su esposo con su portátil en su regazo

-Solo un minuto, ya casi localizo la esmeralda-respondió Shadow

-Llevas diciendo eso hace una semana, deberías descansar-ella le pasó un brazo por el cuello

Shadow gruñó y siguió buscando la esmeralda, había instalado sensores en todo Mobius.

-Debo cumplir con esta misión, cuando se encuentren las esmeraldas, debo enviarlas directo al castillo- dijo mientras el sensor empezaba a sonar más fuerte.

-¿Sonic no puede esperar?-preguntó la murciélago

-Ya conoces a Faker-respondió, como si no fuera obvio

Shadow era el comandante de G.U.N. y Rouge era una espía profesional, ambos se dedicaban a buscar las 7 Esmeraldas.

Cuando el sensor subió, se oyeron risas de niños y ruidos de robot. En ese momento entraron un erizo y un murciélago, seguidos de E-123 Omega, pintado de rosado, con listones y en su espalda decía ''Reiníciame''

Shadow no paraba de reír al ver a su mejor amigo robot de una forma tan ridícula, Omega cuidaba a sus hijos de vez en cuando, pero esa noche se dio cuenta de que no se lo volvería a pedir.

Rouge negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía y Omega…bueno…ya saben

-Oh Omega ¿Qué le hiciste a los chicos para que te torturaran?-preguntó Ruge sonriendo, haciendo que Shadow se riera más fuerte

-Nunca, jamás me dejen a solas con Sapphire-respondió

Sapphire era la primera hija de Shadow, era una murciélago igual que su madre, solo que con los ojos rojos, su cabello iba recogido en una trenza, tenía 11 años, era orgullosa como su padre y adicta a la moda como su madre, vestía una blusa purpura sin mangas, una falda negra brillante y botas negras con una hebilla dorada.

-No es mi culpa que tengas mal sentido de la moda, ese tono metálico ya pasó de moda.

Omega gruñó y luego sintió unas manos manejando sus circuitos

-Hey-Gritó

Se volteó y vió a un erizo negro y rojo, al que todo el mundo conoce como Zero

Zero era un erizo de 6 años, se parecía a su padre excepto que sus ojos eran aguamarina, era callado como su padre pero experto en robar cosas como su madre, siempre usaba una gorra de béisbol al revés, lo que revelaba sus púas delanteras y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Que!?Ahí dice reiníciame.

Shadow trataba de calmarse mientras Rouge y Sapphire trataban de contener sus risas.

-Bueno-dijo Omega para cambiar de tema-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de las esmeraldas?

-Bien rosadito, muy bien-dijo Shadow entre sus risas, lo que enojó al robot

Rouge, Sapphire y Zero empezaron a reír igual de fuerte

-Bueno, ya enserio-dijo Shadow-aun trato de localizarlas, tomara algún tiempo pero ya veremos

Pasó un tiempo, Rouge ayudaba a Omega a quitar el rosado de su cuerpo, Sapphire veía la televisión y Shadow y Zero localizaban la esmeralda

A punto de dormirse, sonó una alarma, lo que asustó a todos

-¡Chicos!-Shadow gritó

-¡Encontramos una esmeralda!

Continuara…

 **Yo: *cubierta de marcas de golpes*bueno, ahí está la primera parte, espero que les guste**

 **Neyai (mi personaje de Sonic):*entra y…* Oh Andy, ¿Estas bien?**

 **Yo: Si,¿ Podrías hacerme el favor de darle una paliza a Sonic mientras Shadow me lleva al hospital?**

 **Neyai: Seguro**

 **Sonic: Sale corriendo.**

 **Shadow y yo:*en camino al hospital***

 **Neyai: No olviden dejar comentarios positivos, nos vemos*sale persiguiendo a Sonic***


End file.
